1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a belt scraper for a conveyor system.
2. Description of Related Art
Primary conveyor belt scraper blades are used as an initial scraping tool to remove residual material from moving conveyor belts. However, unlike secondary scraper blades, which are disposed “downstream” of the primary conveyor belt scraper blade, the primary conveyor belt scraper blade is disposed at a very aggressive angle with respect to the conveyor belt to remove a maximum amount of residual material from a conveyor belt.
However, there are at least two disadvantages associated with the currently available scraper blades. First of all, many of the scraper blades are relatively rigid and, as a result, although they are effective at cleaning the belt, they may damage the belt. Because a moving conveyor belt is not a completely smooth surface, a hardened primary conveyor belt scraper blade tends to scrape away any thickened portion or protrusion extending from the conveyor belt. For example, if the lacing between the two ends of a continuous belt protrudes from the belt, the scraper may further damage the lacing by tearing it away from the belt. Additionally, some scraper blades are relatively flexible and, while they do not damage the belt, their wear life is unacceptably short or in the event they encounter a significant obstruction on the belt, then a relatively flexible scraper blade may fold under the belt, thereby becoming ineffective. Furthermore, conveyor belt scrapers made with a relatively soft flexible material not only do not clean a conveyor belt as well, but they wear quickly.
There is a need to provide a durable conveyor belt scraper that not only effectively cleans the belt without damage but, furthermore, resists buckling under the belt during usage, thereby rendering the scraper ineffective.